


Going Public and Coming Clean

by Aeiouna



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Going Public and Coming Clean

"So, gone public."

"Yup."

"Wow, um, congrats. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, it's awesome. Wardo, why are you calling me?"

"Oh, no reason. No reason at all."

"We haven't talked in years, and now you call me out of the blue? Something is up."

"Just wanted to congratulate you on the IPO. It's a big deal."

"There's something else you wanted to talk to me about."

"Well, maybe. Mark, I'm sorry. For everything. I made some rash decisions. I nearly ruined the company. And, I'm sorry."

"And you should be, but... I'm sorry too. For cutting you out of the company. I was angry, and Sean insisted..."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have listened to Sean."

"Understatement."

"Hey, next time I'm in the States you wanna grab a bite or something? Sort of a way to bury the hatchet?"

"I'd... I'd like that."


End file.
